1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to photolithography systems, and more particularly, to measuring wavefront parameters in a photolithographic system.
2. Related Art
Lithography is a process used to create features on the surface of substrates. Such substrates can include those used in the manufacture of flat panel displays, circuit boards, various integrated circuits, and the like. A frequently used substrate for such applications is a semiconductor wafer. One skilled in the relevant art would recognize that the description herein would also apply to other types of substrates.
During lithography, a wafer, which is disposed on a wafer stage (WS), is exposed to an image projected onto the surface of the wafer by an exposure system located within a lithography system. The exposure system includes a reticle (also called a mask) for projecting the image onto the wafer.
The reticle is usually mounted on a reticle stage (RS) and generally located between the wafer and a light source. In photolithography, the reticle is used as a photo mask for printing a circuit on the wafer, for example. Lithography light shines through the mask and then through a series of optical lenses that shrink the image. This small image is then projected onto the wafer. The process is similar to how a camera bends light to form an image on film. The light plays an integral role in the lithographic process. For example, in the manufacture of microprocessors (also known as computer chips), the key to creating more powerful microprocessors is the size of the light's wavelength. The shorter the wavelength, the more transistors can be formed on the wafer. A wafer with many transistors results in a more powerful, faster microprocessor.
As chip manufacturers have been able to use shorter wavelengths of light, they have encountered a problem of the shorter wavelength light becoming absorbed by the glass lenses that are intended to focus the light. Due to the absorption of the shorter wavelength light, the light fails to reach the silicon wafer. As a result, no circuit pattern is created on the silicon wafer. In an attempt to overcome this problem, chip manufacturers developed a lithography process known as Extreme Ultraviolet Lithography (EUVL). In this process, a glass lens can be replaced by a mirror.
The problem of measuring the undesirable perturbations of the wavefront (often referred to as wavefront aberrations) is a persistent one for the lithographic applications. These wavefront aberrations result from various physical causes, such as changes in refractive or reflective properties of the optical elements (lenses or mirrors) occurring as a result of mechanical displacements or deformations, or changes in the optical properties of the optical elements caused by heating, or light-induced compaction. In particular, it is desirable to be able to measure wavefront quality in the photolithographic tool during wafer production and exposure, rather than having to take the tool offline in order to do so, which increases cost of ownership, reduces through-put or introduces some other type of inefficiency.